CrowSys
"Knowledge is a deadly friend." They were the product of a great betrayal. Once, CrowSys was just a simple, totally mundane group of young entrepeneurs, kids with no formal education but a vast understanding of computer sciences and code. They had ideas, a lot of ideas, game-changing ideas, world-changing ideas... They were poised to take the world by storm, but suddenly... They started fucking up, making bad deals, CrowSys slowly started to crumble and those kids faded into memory. Everyone thought it was weird. That's because it was. CrowSys was competing against a shadow organization known as the Communion, this ancient group of eTerrorists was known for DDoSing websites at random, causing enormous info leaks and stealing away important files. They were changelings, too. CrowSys' innovations threatened to create a insurmountable obstacle in the Communion's path. So the Communion dealt with them, these mortals were unprotected by the laws of the Wyoming Freehold and thus fell pray to a dastardly scheme... Manipulating their way around even the enormously powerful True Fae, the Communion set up the members of CrowSys, every single fucking one as a target for Durance. One by one, the head executives, the chiefs of staff, the staff itself and even the janitors were replaced by Fetches... And then, the changelings that emerged due to this were liberated by a joint force from the Daylight Brotherhood and the Midnight Garden. The real CrowSys had crumbled, but a shadowy, changeling version of the group reappeared. CrowSys was back, this time using their technological knowhow and brand new changeling powers to aid the Wyoming Freehold... Unfortunately, they discovered the Communion was within their ranks and have since been fighting a Cold War against them through virtual battlefields. However, CrowSys is indisposable, they analyze information, store it and, if necessary, break encrypted messages. Some wonder if this was the intention of the Communion from the get-go, but not infront of any CrowSys staff members. Approaches Firewalled CrowSys has the smallest amount of approches, however, they are the most difficult for Huntsmen to pull off. Whenever a Huntsman overcomes a CrowSys Firewall or Antiviral Software, they completely fill their Yearning points. Negative Entry Whenever a Huntsman totally disallows a member of CrowSys access to the internet or one of his devices, they gain a point of Yearning. Rituals Bulwark.exe CrowSys has a single ritual, which requires a single member to press a button within the first minute of every day. This action restarts the CrowSys Bulwark.exe Firewall program that is installed in all CrowSys devices. This Bulwark is incredibly tough to crack. Members of CrowSys can, and should, create new rituals. Organization IN DEVELOPMENT Mantle • The Mantle changes the staffmember's mien, their eyes become a constant stream of ones and zeroes. The Changeling gains the Good Time Management merit. •• Goblin Vow(Hacking) ••• The staffmember's mien begins to become more birdlike in appearance, gaining feathers and perhaps a beak. The Changeling gains 9-Again on all computer rolls. •••• Personal Approach ••••• The Mantle has overcome the staffmember's mien, giving him a fully birdlike appearance coupled with a transluscent cloak of ones and zeroes. The staffmember's mien occasionally lags in place or glitches out, appearing to move unnaturally. This happens more commonly outside of CrowSys territory but does not grant any advantages or disadvantages. The Changeling gains the three-dot version of the Library merit, accessible from any CrowSys device. Crown: The CrowSys CEO can add his computer skill to defense in the real world, additionally, he can add his Wyrd to computer rolls. The Bulwark.exe begins to manifest itself as more than merely a program.